Phantom of the Wizarding School
by winter windwhisper
Summary: Fem!Harry. Hogwarts is putting on a musical and all the seventh years have to partisipate what is going to happen when they are all forced together?
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS WAS IN MY LITTLE IDEA NOTEBOOK AND I COULDN'T SAY NO TO A SINGING DRACO (HEHE RHYME) SO HERE IT IS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERY COPY OF THE BOOKS, EVERY COPY OF THE DVD'S, GAMES, AND SOUNDTRACKS, BUT SADLY I DON'T OWN HP AS A WHOLE. DARN YOU J.K. ROWLING! **

**Hogwarts Musical**

The chatter of the returning seventh years filled the Great Hall. I spotted Hermione and Ron across the hall near the front of the Gryffindor table. "Hermione save me a seat!" I shouted to her making her notice me for the first time.

"Hailey! Hurry up McGonagall has an announcement." She called back to me waving me over. I pushed my way through the crowd toward the front table. When I got up there I gave her a huge hug, we had made it to our last year finally. No more war or fearing for our lives, just school. At least that's what I thought. "How have you been? I know that what's left of the Order got you a nice apartment in London but how are you keeping?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Well I still have to pay for everything now that they have me set, but I had a summer job that helped a lot." I told her as we sat down waiting for McGonagall to enter and talk. We were laughing and catching up when I heard the voice of my least favorite Slytherine.

"So I hear you are entertaining muggles for money now Potter. " Draco Malfoy said mockingly as he walked up behind us.

"At least I'm not sitting around being watched everywhere I go because I'm a murdering lunatic." I sneered standing up to face him. Though he was almost a head taller than me I wasn't intimidated.

"You're one to talk you may not be watched for the same reason but you are being watched all the time. How does it feel to know you will never be left alone to live a normal life?" It hit something in me. I knew what he said was true but that didn't mean I had to take it lying down. But as soon as I opened my mouth McGonagall walked into the Great Hall and called for everyone to take their seats.

"As you know the new Hogwarts is working towards the goal of house unity. So this year we are going to do a musical production. It is mandatory for all seventh years to participate in one way or another and all must audition for at least one part. You do not have to accept the part but once you have you can't back out, you are stuck with it. The production we are going to do is 'The Phantom of the Opera' so please take this seriously. Auditions are going to be next week so ready a song choice to perform. The best from the leads will then perform duets from the production that the judges will pick to fit the couple. That is all, you may go to dormitories and prepare, goodnight." And with that she walked off out of the hall leaving everyone dumbstruck.

"I agree with the idea but I don't want to audition for a role and humiliate myself." Ron said. He sounded so grown up now.

"Same I really don't want to audition for anything." Hermione said nodding her head in agreement.

"I actually can't wait to audition for Christine. I love that musical." They looked at me like I had grown an extra head. "What?"

"Since when do you sing? Never in all the years I've known you have I heard you sing." Hermione asked. Ron gave me a look that said he was thinking the same.

"Well I kind of took it up during third year when everything was really getting to me." I told them. I stood up heading out of the hall with them right on my heels. "It's not like I was secretly doing drugs or anything I was playing piano and singing."

"Is that where you were sneaking off to during free period to play piano?" Hermione asked and I just nodded to her.

"Can we please not get into what I do in my free time because it really doesn't concern you guys it's just what I like to do okay?" I was getting irritated they really didn't have to know everything I did every minute of every day. Finally reaching the fat lady portrait and giving her the password I entered the girl's dorm. I opened my trunk to my music pieces looking for an amazing piece to do. I had tons of pieces I could do. Picking out my five favorite I put them in my bag for tomorrow and got ready for bed.

"Hailey?" It was Hermione's voice that came from the door.

"What?" My voice was snippy, though I really didn't mean to say it that way.

"I didn't mean to pry earlier It just caught me off guard. Don't be mad please." She pleaded to me.

"When do I ever stay mad at you 'Mione?" I teased her making her squeal and run to give me a hug. She smothered me with 'Thank you thank you thank you's. We laughed a bit and then we went to bed resting for our first day back to classes after the war.

It was the first time I had a little bit of normality in a long time. Well normal as much as witchcraft could get. Classes that end with homework and lunch with loud students, though it was different with Snape gone I had to admit. Slughorn was a great potions professor I guess I had grown used to Snape. The new DADA professor was okay, though I think he had a slight phobia of people younger than him because every time we would ask a question he would rush it out and shoo us away. He really was rather odd. Again during free period I went to the Room of Requirement to play. My songs have grown happier since the war ended. It's nice to have a new sound fill my ears; it makes me feel better no matter the mood I'm in before I play. I took out my audition choices: 'The Last Rose of Summer', 'Listen to Your Heart', 'Walking in the Air', 'You', and 'The Voice'. I played through them all before playing again singing the second time. The rest of my day was calm and uneventful until supper time when I walked into Malfoy running his mouth off to my friends.

"I don't even think you should bother trying out Granger. You probably sound as good as if your cat tried to sing." Draco said with a taunting laugh.

"Like you could do any better Malfoy?" I said with a snort coming over to the group. He just smirked at me.

"Actually all pure-blood children have private voice lessons. It's something that they take pride in being able to do." He said in the same manner as before. "And I wouldn't be so quick to insult when you probably can't even sing a child's lullaby."

"Actually I've been singing since I was six years old and have played piano since third year. If you really want to tell me you're better show me Malfoy, show me how well you can sing right here in front of everyone." I challenged. "Oh and none of that boy band crap you don't have to have talent to sing like a boy band."

"Just don't get overwhelmed Potter I've been known to make people faint." So conceded. Casting a spell over the instruments usually used for the choir he stepped up onto the Slytherine table. The music started to play and I recognized it immediately, 'Numb' by Linkin Park.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
><em>

The rest of the seventh year Slytherine's had joined to be the backups._  
><em>

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>is be more like me and be less like you<br>_

I couldn't help but see the look on his face, like every word he said was a part of his life. Like it told his story. _  
><em>

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
>holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?<br>'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>has fallen apart right in front of you.<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you.<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take.<em>

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you.<em>

_And I know  
>I may end up failing too.<br>But I know  
>you were just like me with someone disappointed in you.<br>_

His voice was so confident in what he was singing. It gripped people in a way that can't be described. I smiled at it. Despite our rivalry I couldn't help but feel him and his passion of the song. I knew his sadness with every word, I understood him._  
><em>

_I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,  
>become so tired, so much more aware.<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>is be more like me and be less like you.<em>

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)<br>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)<em>

He ended with a triumphant smirk on his face. The Slytherine's roared for him and he was soaking it up.

"So Potter you think you can upstage me?" He challenged stopping mere inches away from me. I just smirked right on back at him.

"Oh I know I can." With those words I waved my wand over the instruments and stepped up onto the Gryffindor table. The music started and I threw myself into my performance.

_All that I'm living for,  
>All that I'm dying for,<br>All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
><em>

Flashes of my nightmares shot through my head just pushing me on. My frustrations all coming out in this one song._  
><em>

_I can feel the night beginning.  
>Separate me from the living.<br>Understanding me,  
>After all I've seen.<br>Piecing every thought together,  
>find the words to make me better.<br>If I only knew how to pull myself apart._

_All that I'm living for,  
>All that I'm dying for,<br>All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
>All that I'm wanted for,<br>although I wanted more.  
>Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me.<br>_

Faces of the people I lost to the war._  
><em>

_I believe that dreams are sacred.  
>Take my darkest fears and play them<br>Like a lullaby,  
>Like a reason why,<br>Like a play of my obsessions,  
>Make me understand the lesson,<br>So I'll find myself,  
>So I won't be lost again.<em>

_All that I'm living for,  
>All that I'm dying for,<br>All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
>All that I'm wanted for,<br>although I wanted more.  
>Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me.<em>

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
>to be the one.<br>I could have run forever,  
>but how far would I have come<br>without mourning your love?_

_All that I'm living for,  
>All that I'm dying for,<br>All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
>All that I'm wanted for,<br>although I wanted more.  
>Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me.<em>

_Should it hurt to love you?  
>Should I feel like I do?<br>Should I lock the last open door,  
>my ghosts are gaining on me.<em>

I ended softly and the entire Hall roared with excitement, it was clear I had out done Malfoy. I looked over at him to gage his reaction. His eyes caught mine; they were full of knowing and sadness. The same eyes I would have bet mine looked like during his song. I couldn't stay to celebrate my emotions were going to get the best of me and I couldn't breakdown here. I just smiled and walked out through the crowd of people trying to get to me. Finally out of the Hall I ran to the only place that gave me happy memories. The Room of Requirement. Once inside I broke out into sobs. After getting some control I went to my piano and just played. Song after song filled the room sometimes making me better sometimes making me worse. A scoff alerted me to someone in the room and I Immediately stopped playing and turned toward the direction of the noise.

"You said you played, but I didn't know you played that well." Malfoy said stepping out of the corner. I quickly turned and wiped my tears away not wanting him to see them.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Don't you have anything better to do?" I hissed at him.

"I came to talk, that's it. I saw your face up there; you were in a lot of pain." His voice wasn't like usual, full of malice and dignity, it was soft and sympathetic.

"Why do you care?" I asked my voice still came out in a slight hiss of anger. What was with the sudden change in character? When had he ever been concerned with anyone but himself?

"I didn't want to become one of them, I didn't have a choice. I hated what they made me do. Everyone they made me kill is still imprinted in my mind. I know it doesn't make up for anything but I am sorry for any of the pain that came by my hand. I don't hate you, you aren't my enemy, and you never really were." His voice was so sad. I stood up and turned to him.

"Then why do you still treat people like crap? Why do you continue to cause people pain? If you've really changed and you're really sorry, then show it. Don't say you're sorry and then call someone a mudblood or bloodtraitor seconds later, that's not a change that's an act. Show me you can be a nice guy worthy of respect and I'll give you respect but until then leave me alone." I yelled at him and began walking away. Right before I got to the door his hand stopped me and turned me around to face him. "What are you d…?" I was cut off by a pair of lips meeting mine. My eyes widened in shock. Malfoy was kissing me. Draco Malfoy was kissing me. What was worse, I was kissing him back. My eyes fluttered closed as his hands traveled up my arms leaving a trail of fire in their wake. They tangled themselves into my long black hair. My arms moved around his neck completing the embrace. His tongue swept across my bottom lip asking for entrance, I willingly opened for him. He moaned and I snapped back to reality and jumped away. We were both breathing hard from the intensity of the kiss. I looked up at him and did what any overloaded confused teenager would do, I ran.

"Hailey!" Draco called after me, but I didn't care I just needed to be anywhere but around him. That place ended up being the deserted balcony in the library. I just curled myself into a corner trying to make myself one with the wall. The prefects shooing people out of the library alerted me that it was curfew and that I had been in the library for several hours. I made my way back to the common room trying to avoid as many people as possible. Once in the common room though Ron and Hermione lashed out at me.

"Where have you been all this time?" Hermione asked in her overly motherly voice.

"In the Library." I simply stated and walked passed them towards the girls dorm.

"For that long?" Ron asked. I just rolled my eyes, what were they my parent?

"Yes, in case you forgot we still have NEWTS this year and I plan on doing better than I did on my OWLS fifth year." They stood there mouths agape and staring. I just left them there and got ready for bed. Though sleep evaded me for most of the night. When Hermione came up to bed I pretended to be asleep as to avoid more questioning tonight. It seemed that once I fell asleep I was being woken up minutes later for breakfast. I got ready and left the common room just to be pulled to the side by a familiar blond. "Do you have to pull me every which way all the time?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry I just, I needed to catch you before breakfast. Why did you run away yesterday?" I knew he was going to ask I just didn't think it would be so soon.

"I don't know, I guess I was just shocked and confused. Why did you do that, why did you kiss me?" I couldn't bear to look at him when he gave me the answer.

"I didn't plan on it; I was just going to keep you from leaving. But then I don't know it just sort of happened. I don't regret doing it though, I'm glad I did Hailey." He was being so sweet and it was so different. I let my gaze drift up to his eyes and all I could see was a soft love. Not a bright vibrant passion kind, a soft gentle new found love. I knew he had never been exposed to a loving place before and this was new to him.

"What do you feel for me Draco?" I had to know. He just looked back at me then dropped his head to look at the floor.

"I'm not sure; all I know is that when I kissed you, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to hold you there forever if I could. And when you ran away I started to ache in a way I've never felt before, like every step you took away was taking a piece of me with you." My eyes started to water but I refused to let them fall, I had cried enough. His hand came up and cupped my cheek in a caring gesture. "Please tell me you felt something too."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't Draco, but I don't know what I feel for you. We've been at each other's throats for as long as we've known one another and it's hard to tell if someone has changed, I haven't seen the change in you yet. " I told him softly. His hand fell away from my cheek and he sighed.

"Just give me one chance to show you, one chance to change and I will. The feeling of you walking away, I don't want to feel that again, please." I wasn't a question, it was a plea. His eyes pleaded as well and I couldn't say no.

"One chance, show me you've changed." He smiled. I hadn't ever seen him smile like this, it was one of happiness. And then he did it again, he kissed me without warning. This time though it wasn't long and breathe taking it was a simple kiss, a small peck that just lingered a little longer.

"Thank you." He said pulling away and taking my hand in his. "Breakfast?" His sweetness made me smile and I nodded. We walked down to the Great Hall together hand in hand. The entire hall seemed to completely freeze upon our entrance.

"Are you sure about this Draco?" I whispered uncertainly to him. People began to whisper now.

"Absolutely." He smirked and released my hand to put his arm around my waist to reassure that he meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 AND I HOPE YOU LIKE WHERE THIS GOES!**

**DISCLAIMER: DRACO SAID I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER! WHY IS HE SO MEAN? OH I REALLY DON'T OWN IT. DANG IT! CURSE YOU J.K ROWLING! :-( **

As we began to walk between the house tables our names were called out in the silence.

"Mrs. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!" The now Headmistress McGonagall called out to us coming through the main doors of the Great Hall. We both turned to her with a large smile on her face that made her glow in a way. "I need you both to please come with me to my office." Her actions left Draco and I in utter confusion as we followed along the aged Headmistress. Throughout the walk to McGonagall's office my hand stayed in Draco's grip. Noticing his small affection brought a smile to my face as we came to the large statue that concealed the entrance to the Head office. Pointing her hand towards the statue she stated "Tabby". At that one word the giant bird moved away to reveal the spiral staircase.

"Professor, can you please explain what it is we are here for?" I asked when we had settled into the chairs in front of her desk. I was almost positive that it had something to do with the performances that Draco and I put on yesterday.

"Well Mrs. Potter, last night I was informed that you and Mr. Malfoy caused quite a scene in the Great hall yesterday. I would like to hear from you if what I was told was true." There was neither anger nor irritation about her that would hint that we were in any kind of actual trouble. Draco sensed the same and gave a small smile.

"In light of the school musical, we thought that we should start things off with a bang. That bang being a so-called rival sing off." Ok so that wasn't the whole truth, but close enough.

"It was all in good fun to get the ball rolling in house unity. What better way than to have two people who have been at each other's throat since first year go at each other in friendly competition?" The truth continues to stretch. McGonagall gave a small laugh at or explanation.

"Well now that it's started you might as well keep it going as I want you to sing a duet together at dinner tonight to continue to promote house unity. Today you will both be excused from your classes to work on my request. In addition I want you both to audition for the leads in the musical, no exceptions. Until I see you this evening, Mrs. Potter and you Mr. Malfoy." With that she motioned for us to take our leave. When we reached the bottom of the staircase I pulled Draco with me towards the seventh floor.

"Where are we going?" His voice was nothing but simple curiosity.

"The Room of Requirements." I told him simply. Once we got in I went straight to my music trunk with all of my sheet music and started to rummage through it for duets. Of course I had classic duets, but I wanted something that would be really fun to do and would be out of nowhere. After going through the trunk for a good minute I pulled out six songs. 'Run to You' and 'Just a Kiss' both by Lady Antebellum, 'No Air' by Jordin Sparks, 'Come Away to the Water' by Maroon 5, 'Don't You Wanna Stay' by Jason Aldean, and 'Broken' by Seether (ft. Amy Lee). "Okay you most likely won't know these songs considering you don't listen to muggle music much do you? I mean you sang a muggle bands song yesterday but you don't look the type." With a shake of his head I went on. "I will play through them and show you your parts of each one so we can decide which to do tonight. The songs are pretty easy to get down once you know the words."

"That's sounds great but you might want to calm down a bit before we start I don't want to get lost in your hyperness when this is going to happen tonight." He told me laughing while putting his hands on my shoulders to stop my "bouncing" that he said I was doing. I wasn't really bouncing… I don't think I was bouncing anyway. Light heartedly I pushed his arms away to get to the baby grand piano that was now in the middle of the room. I played through the songs and decided to go with 'Broken' by Seether (ft. Amy Lee).

As the day progressed I couldn't help but get lost in his voice. It flowed like a well-tuned instrument being played for the most important people in the world. The music seemed to come naturally to him. Around lunch time we stopped for a break and went down to get some food and some water bottles so that our throats don't get dried out before dinner. We got to the Great Hall before the midday classes got out meaning that the Hall was almost completely empty aside from the few students who had a free period right before lunch. Ron and Hermione just happened to be one of those students today.

"Hailey, McGonagall said you were doing something today and that you were excused from classes but she wouldn't tell us what you were doing." Hermione was the first one to notice me and immediately went into her worry mode. That is until she noticed Draco by my side. She suddenly turned agitated. "What are you doing with Malfoy?" Oh Great.

"I'm sorry to worry you both but I can't tell you what I've been doing today. You will however find out at supper tonight. To answer your question 'Mione, Draco was asked to join me in my task for tonight so please don't get all angry for nothing." I tried to calm her and after I was done speaking she seemed more like herself. That is until Draco started to talk.

"Granger in case you hadn't noticed, she is in perfect health and having been with me all morning will tell you that I have no intention to harm her." _Sigh_ that was a close one. "Besides if I wanted to hurt her I would ave done so by now." Oh geeze come on it was good, why did you have to bomb it?!

"If you even think a harmful thought about her Malfoy you are going to pay a price far worse than death!" Ron was the one who spoke out this time before Hermione even had the chance.

"Go ahead I dare you to try and find something worse than what I've already been through Weasle! I don't think you can find anything worse than what has happened in my life!" Both were getting heated now, I had to stop this.

"I wouldn't count on that ferret!"

"Would everyone just calm down? I know that everyone isn't on the best of terms right now, but I think we should all just calm down and give each other a chance to change what the other thinks, ok?" Noticing them all relax a bit made me sigh. They were still very tense, just not as tense as it was before. "Draco has agreed to show me that he has changed and I want him to be able to show us that without him getting his throat ripped out."

"Since when do you call him Draco, Hailey?" Bet it to be Hermione that would notice the change in name.

"It's only civil 'Mione since we are trying to be on good terms. You're my friend so I call you Hermione and I would like to consider him a friend for the time being." The situation still had my voice a little shaky in confidence. "We only stopped by to get some food and water but I'll see you later 'Mione, and please don't make a big deal about this." She gave me a small smile and I knew she wasn't mad any more. Always the forgiving person that I loved, she could never stay mad at me for long.

"As a way to start over I will give you my word Hermione that I will not cause her any harm in any way shape or form. If I break my word you have every right to do whatever you deem fit to do to me." His words shocked me for a minute. Draco was really trying hard to earn my trust. Though Ron and Hermione were still skeptic about him, they nodded in agreement.

"You had better Malfoy, because if she comes back to us in any less condition than she is now then you are in for it big time." Ron the ever protective friend threatened. Nodding back Draco pulled a couple apples from the table and handed one to me before grabbing an assortment of other things and two waters.

"Thank you Draco, I'll see you two later."

As the evening went on we perfected our choice song. It hadn't taken long to get the song down and perfected to how we wanted it. So we spent the remaining two hours until supper playing twenty questions. "Ok first question, ummm… what's your favorite color?"

"Green." Figures.

"Silver." It made me blush slightly only to look up to see his smirk.

"Very Gryffindor." Damn sarcasm. "When did you get your fist broom?"

"First year, it was also the first time I had flown." This shocked him, which surprised me even more. "I was raised by muggles so I had never touched a broom that wasn't meant for sweeping. Actually I think my parents had given me a toy broom for Christmas before they died."

"I started with a toy broom as well but I got a real broom for my seventh birthday from my dad." I could tell that the memory made him happy by the twitch in his lips and the spark in his eyes.

"Your favorite food?"

"I believe muggles call in 'rocky road' ice cream." I couldn't help it, I laughed. I tried to imagine him in a muggle ice cream shop just sitting there eating rocky road with a colorful spoon. "Is there something funny about ice cream?" Queue smirk. I just shook my head.

"No nothing, mine would have to be an apple tarte with strawberries."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Practice piano."

"Sketch." Never would have guessed that one. He didn't look like the artsy type.

"I didn't know you drew. Can I see some of them?" What does the mysterious Draco Malfoy draw? Hmmmmmm.

"Maybe someday, but not right now." He blushed a bit which made me raise an eyebrow. Why would he blush about his drawings?

"What is your best subject?"

"Potions."

"Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"Worst present?"

"Chore list." Uncle Vernon of course.

"Why would you get a chore list?" It obviously perplexed him that it wasn't an actual present.

"Well when I lived with the Dursley's I never got presents. Not for Christmas or my birthday, I was just there to clean and burden them. They didn't like me; they thought I was a freak because I was a witch like my mom." It didn't bother me anymore to tell people about my life with the Dursley's because it was in the past and I've moved on. Though looking at Draco it seemed to really bother him.

"How could your own family treat you like that? Even if they didn't like what you are, there was no reason to take out their anger for something that isn't your fault, on you." Wow, he really got heated about this. "You were just a kid, you didn't understand what you were, you can't control what you are born with or without."

"Draco, calm down it's no big deal okay? It is all in my past now, they are long gone. You don't need to worry I'm fine and it doesn't affect me anymore. Now I live on my own in a beautiful apartment in a great area." He slowly calmed down but I could tell that it was still on his mind. "Come on, we should probably go see McGonagall before supper." I got up and held out my hand for him to take. He took it and stood up then started toward the doors to the room. He never let go of my hand as we walked to the door. Though, I didn't expect him to stop before leaving the room so I bumped him slightly. "Are you okay Draco?" He didn't answer me for a second then he turned to me and grabbed my waist pulling me to him. He just stared into my eyes for a while until he pressed his lips t mine in a slow passionate kiss. My arms snaked around his neck and into his hair deepening the kiss and urging him on. He sucked lightly on my bottom lips asking for entrance which I willingly gave him. Our tongues battled for dominance, but he won. I hadn't noticed that he had moved until I felt a tug on my hair moving my head back for him to kiss up my jaw and to my ear.

"I won't ever hurt you Hailey." He said as he kissed the spot that made me moan.

"I trust you Draco, but we have to go now." I pulled him back giving him a small peck before pulling away. I took his hand back in mine a headed towards McGonagall's office with a smile on my face.

** SO DO YOU LIKE? IS IT HORRIBLE? I WANT TO KNOW, REALLY I DO! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! I LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2. **


	3. AN Sorry thought you guys should know

**Ok guys so due to the fact that some people just don't know the mean of constructive criticism, I now have to turn off anonymous reviews. To my readers who do not have an account I am sorry that I can't read your awesome reviews but I encourage you to keep reading and sign up for an account if you really want to review. I know this isn't really fair to those who have been with this story since the beginning but it really upset me that someone would take time out of their day to just be that hate full. Also there is a way to say things without being a complete Jack $$ (sorry 'bout the language). The review I got almost made want to stop writing, but then I thought about all of my readers who really like my writing and who have given me fantastic days with what they tell me. You guys really are the reason I write, and I won't stop because one person doesn't like my style. To the anonymous reviewer who is too scared to go by name, obviously there was something that was worth your time to comment, not once but twice, on. So if my story is as bad as you say then GTFO! DON'T READ MY STORY ANYMORE! But I will continue whether you like it or not. BTW if you guys want to see the review that was left, I kept the second review up for this reason, check out the reviews for **_**Phantom of the Wizarding School **_**chapter 2.**


End file.
